Fanfiction Collection Of Do Kyungsoo
by FujiwaraYumi24EXO
Summary: Fanfiction Collection Of EXO. KyungsooxEveryone. Yaoi! Pairing: LuSoo, SuDo, LaySoo, HunSoo, MinSoo, ChenSoo, ChanSoo, KriSoo, BaekSoo, KaiSoo, TaoSoo. [CHAP 4 UPDATE!/HIATUS]
1. This Love Make Me Hurt (HanSoo Version)

**This Love Make Me Hurt **by **Fujiwara Yumi a.k.a Jung Hye Sang**

**Main Cast: **Do Kyungsoo & Xi Luhan (EXO)|| **Support Cast: **EXO, etc || **Rating: **T mungkin|| **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Romance, Friendship, etc || **Length: ** Oneshoot? Maybe. Pokoknya 1772 words || **Disclaimer: **" This Is Real My Fanfic " || **Warning: **Boys Love, Shounen-ai, OOC, GaJe, Typo, kata-kata lebay, dan sebagainya.

**"Mungkin benar kata sebagian orang, cinta akan terasa sangat menyakitkan saat sebuah janji yang kekasihmu ucapkan tidak lagi di tepati.**

**Saat janji yang hanya sebagai awal, namun tidak sebagai akhir. Saat janji itu sudah diingkari.**

**Tidak hanya itu, faktor lainnya adalah saat kau sudah sangat mencintai kekasihmu walau kau tahu bahwa akhirnya ia sudah tidak mencintaimu. Hingga kau akan sangat sulit melepas dan melupakannya."**

Seorang pemuda manis dengan piyama pororonya, duduk di tepian ranjang. Ia memandangi boneka proro yang ada di tangannya dengan sendu. Matanya yang bulat terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Semilir angin malam yang yang dingin masuk dari jendela kamarnya terbuka, menusuk kulitnya yang putih bersih bagai seorang gadis.

Apa yang membuatn mata bulatnya berkca-kaca? Apakah tubuhnya terluka? Tidak. Tubuhnya tidak terluka. Tidak ada sekecil luka pun yang disana. Kulitnya mulus, tak ada yang cacat. Sempurna, mungkin.

Tapi tidak dengan hatinya, hatinya terluka karena janji palsu yang diucapkan mantan kekasihnya –Xi Luhan.

"Kau terlihat buruk, Kyungie. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Byun Baekhyun cemas pada sahabatnya yang bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo. Pemuda yang terlihat bagai mayat hidup, mata bulatnya sembab karena terlalu sering menangis. wajahnya putih pucat, tubuhnya yang memang mungil menjadi kurus. Terpukul sedikit saja mungkin ia sudah jatuh.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. Ia kembali melanjutkan akjtifitas membaca buku resepnya. Ya, Kyungsoo sangat suka memasak. Ia kini sedang mencari bahan masakan yang akan ia coba di club memasak. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda tampan dengan daun telinga yang sedikit lebar dan tinggi yang di atas rata-rata, datang dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Yo! Kau kenapa Kyung? Wajahmu pucat sekali?" tanya pemuda yang di ketahui bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol. Sahabat Kyungsoo dan kekasih dari Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah, ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, pamit pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang berhiaskan Cupcake berwarna-warni, dan berbagai macam jenis makanan lain.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling beradu pandang, lalu beralih menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang mulai menjauh dengan tatapan iba.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah berjalan-jalan di area taman sekolah. Mereka berdua sedang menunggu Kyungsoo yang belum selesai dari Club memasaknya. Biasanya, Kyungsoo akan pulang sedikit terlambat. Tapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lebih memilih menunggu Kyungsoo untuk pulang bersama.

"Aku tak kuat melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu, Yeollie" ucap Baekhyun sembari mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku taman. Chanyeol juga duduk.

"Aku juga. Andai aku punya Jin yang memberiku tiga permintaan. Aku ingin yang pertama, Kyungsoo jadi ceria lagi dan tak pernah bertemu dengan Dia"

Ya. Dia, Xi Luhan.

Pemuda tampan yang membuat Kyungsoo menderita karena terus terluka.

Xi Luhan yang memberinya janji-janji palsu. Yang memberinya harapan kosong.

Janji palsu yang entah kenapa membuat Kyungsoo percaya.

Janji dan harapan yang Luhan beri, Luhan bangga-banggakan, tapi juga Luhan hempaskan.

Janji dan harapan yang terus menerus menyayat hati Kyungsoo.

**Flashback On**

Hari itu hari Jum'at. Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin, Chen, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang mengunjungi rumah Suho. Mereka mengobrol dan bermain. Sesekali mereka tertawa mendengar lelucon yang Chen, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lontarkan.

Sampai akhirnya, Suho mengajak teman-temannya untuk berkeliling di daerah tempat tinggal Suho.

Saat melewati sebuah gang, Suho berhenti dan menghampiri seseorang yang memanggilnya. Namanya Xi Luhan, semuanya tahu itu. Terlebih Xiumin. Karena Xiumin adalah mantan kekasihnya.

Setelah berkeliling dan kembali ke Rumah. Suho mendekati Kyungsoo dan mengatakan kalau Luhan menginginkan nomor ponselnya.

Kyungsoo orang baik, jadi dia perbolehkan saja Suho member nomor ponselnya pada Luhan. Walau ia sedikit takut jika Chen akan mengetahui hal ini. Maka Suho dan Kyungsoo menutupinya dari yang lain.

Kyungsoo dan yang lain pulang. Waktu juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.09. mereka harus kembali menjalani kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

Sore harinya, Luhan mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo. Awalnya basa-basi, tapi akhirnya Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya tengah di tembak Luhan. Luhan bilang.

"**Saat melihatmu pertama kali. Jantung ini berpacu lebih cepat. Dan aku rasa, aku jatuh cinta padamu"**

Itu pesan Luhan.

Kyung masih polos, teman-temannya bilang. Dan ia setuju saja saat Luhan mengajaknya menjalin hubungan.

Saat itu beribu-ribu rayuan dan kata-kata cinta juga janji, Luhan ucapkan. Dan Kyungsoo percaya itu.

**"Aku sangat mencintaimu"**

**"Aku janji aku akan perhatianmu padamu"**

**Aku sangat menyayangimu"**

**"Kau laki-laki terbaik yang pernah ku temui"**

**"Aku janji akan melindungimu"**

**"Aku janji tidak akan mengabaikanmu"**

**"Aku janji… janji… dan janji…"**

Pagi itu tepat hari ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Saat sedang iseng-iseng melihat kotak pesan. Siapa tahu ada yang mengucapkan ulang tahun padanya tepat jam 12.00, dan ternyata benar adanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat membaca isi pesan Luhan.

**"Selamat Ulang Tahun, My Baby Soo-soo. Semoga kau tambah tinggi ne? Heheheh dan akan selamanya mencintaiku. Saranghae, chuu~~ :D"**

Kyungsoo bersorak senang. Tapi kemudian ia terdiam. Benarkah Luhan mencintainya? Bukankah mereka hanya bertemu selewat?. Kyungsoo sedikit merasa takut jika Luhan hanya membohonginya. _Well_, semua sudah tahu kalau Luhan adalah seorang Playboy. Tapi Kyungsoo tak mau berpikir negative. Dan ia pikir –lagi– Luhan sudah berubah.

Ketakutan Kyungsoo langsung hilang dalam sekejap, saat satu buah pesan dari Luhan masuk.

**"Pagi, Baby. Kau sudah bangun hm?"**

Kyungsoo menjerit tertahan. Ia langsung menyingkap selimut tebal Pororonya. Dan berlari memasuki kamar mandi. Lalu berteriak senang di dalam sana, walau akhirnya berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang tersedak karena terlalu keras berteriak. Tak lupa dengan teriakan ibunya dari lantai bawah. Kyungsoo benar-benar telah jatuh cinta rupanya. Tapi apakah ia jatuh cinta pada orang yang benar?

Kyungsoo tidak suka dengan rokok. Tapi Luhan adalah seorang perokok, dan pemuda itu tak bisa berhenti merokok. Kyungsoo baik hati, ia perbolehkan Luhan merokok, tapi Kyungsoo ingin Luhan membatasinya. Dan Luhan setuju akan hal itu, lalu mengirim Kyungsoo pesan.

**"Kau sangat perhatian, Baby Soo-Soo J"**

**"Ya. Sama-sama, Hyung**

5 bulan berlalu, Kyungsoo tak seceria lagi seperti saat pertama berhubungan dengan Luhan. Ia menjedi pemurung, tidak lagi berbaur untuk sekedar bercanda dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Sudah lama Luhan tak menghubungi Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo sedih mengetahui itu.

Esok harinya, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk mengirimi Luhan sebuah pesan. Karena memang selama berhubungan, Luhanlah yang selalu pertama mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo. Terlalu malu dan takut mengganggu Luhan. Itulah alasan Kyungsoo tak ingin menjadi yang pertama mengirim pesan.

**"Kenapa kau tak lagi mengirimiku pesan? Apa kau sedang sibuk?"**

Tak sampai satu menit. Luhan membalas pesan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berdebar saat ingin membuka pesan. Ada rasa takut untuk membacanya. Namun ia paksakan.

**"Aku sibuk. Bisa kau jangan menghubungiku? Aku sedang tak ingin di ganggu"**

Hati Kyungsoo mencelos setelah membacanya. Mata bulatnya meneteskan air mata. Ia kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mulai menangis sepuasnya. Dengan air kran yang ia nyalakan, agar yang lain tak dapat mendengar suara tangisnya.

Kyungsoo mencurahkan hatinya pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Karena mereka berdua adalah sahabat dekat Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengusap-ngusap punggung Kyungsoo yang bergetar karena menangis saat menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dan kedua sahabat itu hanya bisa menahan air mata karena mendengar cerita Kyungsoo yang begitu menyakitkan.

Kyungsoo merasa Luhan sudah tak lagi mencintainya. Pemuda itu sudah terlalu sering menyakiti hatinya. Dan saat Kyungsoo bertanya tanggal berapa mereka menjalin hubungan pada Luhan. Lagi-lagi hati Kyungsoo mencelos. Dan ia benar, Luhan sudah tak lagi mencintainya.

**"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu. Aku lupa memberi tanda pada kalender"**

**"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"**

**"Ya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu"**

**"Oh."**

Kyungsoo kecewa saat itu. Sangat kecewa mengetahui Luhan tak tahu tanggal yang sangat special –menurutnya–.

Tepat di malam minggu, Kyungsoo berniat ingin memutuskan Luhan. Ia pikir Luhan hanya akan setuju saja karena sudah tak mencintainya lagi. Tapi perkiraanya melesat saat Luhan malah mengatainya.

**"Bitch kau! Kau laki-laki tapi kau seperti perempuan jalang! Kau laki-laki terbodoh yang pernah ku pacari. Dasar kau laki-laki egois! Aku muak padamu! Bastard!"**

Kyungsoo menangis. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kenapa Luhan seperti itu padanya? Sebenarnya siapa yang egois sekarang? ia atau Luhan? Bukankah Luhan sendiri yang egois? Luhan yang selalu sibuk dengan dunianya dan lupa akan Kyungsoo.

Lalu kemana janjinya itu? Lalu kemana kata-kata manisnya itu? Janji yang hanya akan mencintainya? Yang akan melindunginya?

Ingin sekali Kyungsoo memukul-mukul tubuh Luhan. Ingin sekali ia memaki Luhan, membalas perkataan Luhan yang begitu menyayat hatinya. Tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah bisa melakukan hal itu. Ia hanya bisa diam dan menangis.

Karena Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur sangat mencintai Luhan. Sangat mencintai lelaki Brengsek itu. Kyungsoo mengutuk harapan Luhan saat hari ulang tahunnya. Saat Luhan berharap dirinya akan terus mencintai Luhan selamanya.

Dan mulai hari itu. Kyungsoo, bukanlah Kyungsoo.

**Flashback Off**

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari ruangan Club memasak. Kyungsoo ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah dan tidur. Ia sudah sangat lelah sekarang. apalagi tubuhnya sedang tidak enak badan. Namun karena terlalu cepat berjalan, Kyungsoo tak menyadari ada seorang pemuda di depannya. Dan terjadilah..

BRUK!

"Ahh, maaf. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sunbaenim?" tanya seorang pemuda yang telah menubruk Kyungsoo. Atau sebenarnya Kyungsoo yang menubruk? Atau mereka yang bertubrukan? Atau-Ahh sudah lupakan!.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Karena pemuda itu lebih tinggi darinya. Kyungsoo mendesah, lagi-lagi kenapa ia harus bertemu orang yang bertubuh tinggi?

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Kyungsoo

"Eh, kau Do Kyungsoo 'kan? Aku Sehun. Oh Sehun. Aku sudah lama menyukaimu, Sunbaenim. Bolehkah kita berteman? Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Hyung?" tanya Sehun heboh

Kyungsoo terdiam. Jantungnya kini berpacu lebih cepat. Perasaan itu kini datang lagi. Perasaan yang sama saat ia dan Luhan menjalin hubungan.

"Sunbaenim?" panggil Sehun pada Kyungsoo yang sedang melamun

Kyungsoo terkesiap, ia kemudian tersenyum pada Sehun. Membuat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu terpana. _Manis_.

"Iya. Aku Do Kyungsoo. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyungie Hyung jika kau mau. Senang berkenalan denganmu, dan, terimakasih sudah mau menyukaiku"

Sehun mengangguk gugup, ia menggaruk tengkunya yang tidak gatal, "N-nde"

"Kau lucu Sehunie" ucap Kyungsoo

Ia kemudian tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah Sehun yang sedikit memerah. Sedangkan Sehun berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Ia tak mau Kyungsoo melihat wajahnya yang tengah memerah, walaupun sebenarnya sudah. Tapi, _yeah_, itu memalukan bukan?.

"Ya! Sehunie!"

Dari jauh, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling tersenyum dan bertatapan penuh arti.

"Uri Kyungie sudah hidup lagi nde, Baekkie. Aku ridu senyumnya"

"Nde, Yeollie. Uri Kyungie jatuh cinta lagi. Aku juga rindu tawanya, Yeollie"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum satu sama lain. Mereka ingin, Sehun bukanlah lelaki yang akan menyakiti hati Kyungsoo lagi. Mereka berdua tahu, Sehun sudah lama menyukai Kyungsoo. Karena Sehun adalah sepupu dari Kris. Salah satu teman se-tim basket dengan Chanyeol.

Selama ini, Sehun selalu memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari jauh. Sehun terkadang sedih saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang murung. Ia tahu masalah Kyungsoo dengan Luhan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menceritakan padanya. Toh, mereka berdua pikir Sehun bukanlah lelaki brengsek seperti Luhan. Dan mereka berdua sudah sangat tahu bahwa Sehun benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo. Sangat tahu itu.

Jadi, bolehkah Sehun menggatikan sosok Luhan yang masih mebayangi hidup Kyungsoo?

Bolehkah ia mengobati lobang luka di hati Kyungsoo?

Sehun berdoa dalam hati. Begitu juga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Walaupun sebenarnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tahun Kyungsoo masih sedikit trauma akan menjalin hubungan. Tapi, berharap tidak apa 'kan?

**The End**

INI APAAA?! _ !

Aku nangis bikin Fic ini. Karena Fic ini tuh terinspirasi dari kisah nyata yang dialami author sendiri lho. Ceritanya sama persis. Dan frustasi pas bikinnya. Kenangan pahitnya terulang lagi 'kan. Huweee #lebay

Fic ini lama banget milih judulnya. Mungkin ada 5 kali pergantian. Tapi akhirnya jatuh ke pilihan yang pertama, This Love Make Me Hurt. Nyambung ga sih judul ma cerita? Udah parno sendiri, takut ga nyambung -_-

Fic ini juga Author publish di AFF. Jadi, kalo merasa ada yang sama, yaiyalah kan publish di dua tempat dan lagi ini kan author yang bikin. Tapi kalau selain di FFn dan AFF ada fic yang sama dengan Fic ini. Tolong beritahu aku ya. Soalnya aku ga plagiat FF ini, karena ini murni terinspirasi kisah cinta pahit Author sendiri, sumpeehh dehh. Dan Author ga publish dimana-mana. Cuma disini dan di FFn doang. Jadi, ya gitu deh #lha?

Fic HanSoo berakhir disini. Kalau ada yang merasa ini bagus dan mau di lanjut, silahkan review dan minta pairing yang ingin di publish setelah fic ini. Aku pilih yang paling banyak di pinta(co: Kris), berarti yang bakal di publish di chapter berikutnya adalah Kris. Di tunggu lho, #berharapbanget

Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya, ya!

Bye semua!


	2. Confession (HunSoo Version)

**Confession **by **Fujiwara Yumi a.k.a Jung Hye Sang**

**Main Cast: **Do Kyungsoo & Oh Sehun (EXO)

**Support Cast: **EXO member

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance, AU, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School Life, a little bit Comedy

**Length: ** Short Fic

**Disclaimer: **Cerita sepenuhnya milik Author. Cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing , kecuali si D.O, itu milik sayahhh *digebukinreaders

**Warning: **Yaoi! BoyxBoy, Shounen-ai, OOC, GaJe, Abal-abal, Typo, dan berbagai macam lainnya

DON'T LIKE!

DON'T READ!

To Readers,

Enjoy, and please Review!

Happy Reading! :D :D

**-Confession-**

**Do Kyungsoo**.

Pemuda tampan namun juga cantik (?) dalam waktu bersamaan. Bersekolah di KyungSang High School. Pribadinya ramah, sopan, baik hati, murah senyum, dan keibuan. Padahal sudah jelas dia itu seorang lelaki tulen, bukan perempuan. Tapi, yah, Kyungsoo saja tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu.

Kyungsoo sangat suka dengan Pororo. Di kamarnya, banyak sekali boneka-boneka Pororo. Bed Cover, Jam dinding, Karpet, serta barang-barang lainnya pun pasti bertemakan Pororo.

Kyungsoo menyukai seseorang –Ah, tidak– mencintai mungkin lebih tepat. Dan, beruntungnya, orang itu dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Ia juga mengklaim Kyungsoo adalah miliknya. Tapi, bukan menjadi kekasihnya. Melainkan hanya sebagai milik. Hanya milik. Tidak ada hubungan special apapun. Teman? _Well_, hubungannya dengan orang itu bahkan tidak seperti berteman. Hanya seperti, Kau dan Aku. Tanpa hubungan terikat, bukan teman, bukan kekasih, dan sebagainya. Ugh, memangnya teman itu terikat ya?

Orang itu akan marah dan kesal jika ia tahu Kyungsoo dekat dengan lelaki lain, Kyungsoo yang mengabaikannya atau hal-hal kecil yang nantinya akan menjadi besar karena kemarahan orang itu. Cemburu? Orang itu tidak pernah terlihat cemburu, dimata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah orang itu mencintainya atau tidak . sempat Kyungsoo bertanya, namun orang itu hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya, dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo tahu, dia tak mungkin di cintai oleh sosok itu.

Kyungsoo tak mungkin bisa meraih dan menggapainya.

Kyungsoo tak mungkin jadi kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo tak mungkin menjadi belahan jiwanya

Kyungsoo hanya akan menjadi bonekanya.

Boneka milik **Oh Sehun**.

**-Confession-**

Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya, –Baekhyun, Tao, Xiumin, Luhan, dan Lay– keluar dari kantin. Mereka baru saja selesai dengan makanan dan acara mengobrol mereka. Namun, baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah. Jongin dan Jongdae datang dan langsung membawa pergi Xiumin serta Luhan. Baekhyun dan Tao berteriak kesal. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Lay hanya terkikik. Tapi kikikan kedua orang itu terhenti saat seorang murid KHS yang sangat tampan datang mendekati mereka. Maksudku, mendekati Kyungsoo.

Murid tampan itu adalah Oh Sehun. Murid kelas 2-3. Junior dari ke-4 orang itu. Jangan lupakan Luhan dan Xiumin yang dibawa pergi entah kemana.

"Ikut aku" ucap Sehun sembari menyeret Kyungoo untuk pergi dari ketiga temannya yang lain.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun dan Tao berteriak kesal,

"Dasar si Sehun itu, seenaknya membawa Kyungsoo pergi" gerutu Baekhyun diikuti anggukan Tao

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana ponselku?" Tanya Lay bingung seraya meraba-raba saku blazer dan celananya

Baekhyun dan Tao menepuk jidat mereka masing-masing, "Ughh, Lay"

**-Confession-**

Sehun membawa Kyungsoo ke sebuah tempat yang agak jauh dari kantin dan kelas mereka. Sebuah tempat yang sering mereka kunjungi. Sebuah tempat yang menjadi tujuan Sehun untuk menenangkan diri. Sebuah tempat yang juga menjadi saksi bisu tangisan, kekecewaan, dan kesedihan Kyungsoo.

Di pintu berwarna abu-abu kebiruan itu tertulis.

**Sehun's Private Room.**

**No entry  
Except Do Kyungsoo !**

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit jengkel

Sehun memandang Kyungsoo sebentar, lalu menunjuk kearah dinding yang sekarang dipenuhi dengan kata-kata err-manis. Seperti, I Love You, Do Kyungsoo, Wo Ai Ni, Aishiteru dengan huruf kanji yang terlihat tak beraturan. Dan kata-kata lainnya yang bersifat pujian. Kyungsoo memandang kearah dinding dengan takjub.

"ASTAGA! Lihat Sehun! Siapa yang membuat semua ini?! Eh, Kim Joonmyun?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat nama Kim Joonmyun tertera di dekat kata-kata yang menurutnya manis itu

"Bagaimana dia bisa masuk?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara datarnya

"Aku tidak ta-Ya ampun, Pororo!" pekik Kyungsoo saat melihat ada sebuah boneka Pororo yang di letakkan diatas meja. Kyungsoo buru-buru mengambilnya, dilihatnya ada secarik kertas kecil berwarna biru yang tertempel di badan boneka Pororo tersebut.

"Tekan tombol dibelakang ini" gumam Kyungsoo, lalu menuruti perintah dari tulisan tersebut kala mendengar suara yang sangat lembut yang berasal dari boneka Pororo itu

**"Aku menyukaimu, Do Kyungsoo"**

Sehun terlihat sangat kesal, ia langsung merebut boneka Pororo itu dari tangan Kyungsoo dan melemparnya asal kearah tong sampah yang ada di dalam ruangan. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat itu. Terlihat pancaran kesedihan yang terpancar dari manic hitamnya.

"Kau mengabaikanku, Hyung! Dan aku benci itu!"

BLAM!

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup sangat kencang. Kyungsoo mematung di tempat. Menatap sendu kearah pintu.

"Kau yang sering mengabaikanku, Sehun. Kau yang sering mengabaikanku dan perasaanku" bisik Kyungsoo lirih

Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya, lalu berjalan mendekati tong sampah dan mengambil boneka Pororo yang di lempar Sehun tadi.

"Kau bisa jadi teman yang baik, uhm, PoroMyunie? Haha, itu terdengar menggelikan. Tapi aku cukup suka" gumam Kyungsoo lalu pergi kelaur ruangan

Detik berikutnya, ruangan itu terlihat kembali sepi, hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin yang masuk dari jendela ruangan yang terbuka. Meninggalkan secarik kertas lain yang terjatuh di dekat tong sampah. Disana tertulis.

**"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungie Hyung. Oh Sehun"**

**-Confession-**

Kyungsoo berjalan malas di koridor sekolah dengan kepala menunduk. Semua siswa maupun siswi sudah pulang semua sejak tadi. Kyungsoo juga inginnya begitu, pulang kerumah sejak tadi, makan siang lalu pergi bermain dengan teman-temannya atau membantu Ibunya. Sialnya, guru Olahraganya –Kim Joongwon. Memberinya tugas tambahan karena nilai ulangannya kemarin rendah.

"Hyung" panggil seseorang yang membuat Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya

Nampak Sehun yang berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dari depan.

"Sehun?"

"Ayo pulang, Hyung" ajak Sehun

Tapi tiba-tiba, seorang lelaki berwajah tampan datang. Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terpana. Sehun menatap lelaki itu dengan tajam.

"Hai Kyungsoo, hai Sehun" sapa lelaki itu

"H-hai, Joonmyun hyung" Kyungsoo membalas sapaan lelaki itu yang tenyata bernama –Kim Joonmyun.

Joonmyun tersenyum, "Kau belum pulang?"

"Ak-"

"Kami baru saja akan pulang" ucap Sehun memotong jawaban Kyungsoo

"Boleh aku ikut pulang bersama?" Tanya Joonmyun

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Tentu saja"

Sehun langsung menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

**-Confession-**

Kyungsoo, Joonmyun dan Sehun pulang bersama-sama. Di perjalanan pulan, Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo terus mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terdiam dengan kedua tangan yang di masukkan ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya. Jauh dalam lubuk hati lelaki berkepribadian dingin itu, ia sangat kesal pada Joonmyun.

Awalnya, Kyungsoo berada disampingya. Detailnya, Kyungsoo berada di tengah. Tapi kemudian Joonmyun menawarkan pindah posisi pada Kyungsoo. Dan dengan tenangnya, Kyungsoo menyetujui tawaran Joonmyun

Dan jadilah sekarang Joonmyun yang berada di tengah. Memisahkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah mengambil bonekanya?" Tanya Joonmyun

"Tentu. Ada di dalam tasku. Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih ya. Kau tahu saja aku suka Pororo"

"Hehehe, kau suka?" Tanya Joonmyun agak gugup

"Yup, apapun itu jika boneka Pororo!" seru Kyungsoo dengan riang

Joonmyun tertawa dan Kyungsoo ikut tertawa. Sehun mendecih kesal.

Tak terasa kini Kyungsoo sudah berada dekat di depan rumahnya. Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu berpamitan pada Sehun dan Joonmyun. Sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sehun berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Joonmyun. Joonmyun mengejar Sehun dan mencoba merangkul bahu Sehun. Namun rangkulan itu tidak bertahan lama, karena Joonmyun sadar diri bahwa Sehun jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Dan ia tidak mau terus berjinjit hanya demi merangkul bahu Sehun. Itu sangat melelahkan bukan?

"Kau sudah berapa lama berteman dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Joonmyun mengakrabkan diri

_'Cih, sok akrab'_ batin Sehun

"Kami tidak berteman" jawab Sehun dingin

"Apa? Kulihat kalian sangat dekat sekali. Kau bercanda ya? Haha"

Tawa Joonmyun terdengar sangat keras di telinga Sehun. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap tajam Joonmyun.

"Kau ini berisik sekali ya, cerewet seperti ajhuma-ajhuma,"

Joonmyun membuka mulutnya, hendak memprotes ucapan Sehun. Tapi Sehun lebih dulu berbicara.

"Dan satu lagi, Kyungsoo adalah 'Milikku'. Ingat itu" lanjut Sehun dengan penekanan pada kata 'Milikku'. Lelaki berwajah tampan itu melanjutkan langkahnya. Lagi-lagi meninggalkan Joonmyun.

Joonmyun terdiam di tempat, ia menatap bingung kearah Sehun yang kini sudah memasuki rumahnya.

"Teman? Katanya bukan. Kekasih? Dia tidak bilang Kyungsoo kekasihnya. Miliknya? Maksudnya apa?" pikir Joonmyun.

Lelaki yang senyumnya seperti malaikat tu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia kemudian mengertakan genggamannya pada tas punggnungnya yang berwarna coklat.

"Aku pusing sendiri memikirkannya. Aduhh, aku harus buru-buru mengerjakan PR" rutuk Joonmyun lalu berlari kencang menuju rumahnya

**-Confession-**

Di pagi hari, Sehun sudah berdiri di depan pagar rumah Kyungsoo. Belakangan ini, entah kenapa Sehun yang selalu menjemput Kyungsoo untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Padahal, biasanya Kyungsoo lah yang menjemput Sehun.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak mau ambil pusing. Menurutnya, itu adalah hal yang bagus.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan ikut liburan tidak?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya

"Kemana?"

"Park Wonderland, milik kekasihnya Baekhyun itu loh. Hebat ya, masih muda sudah punya taman bermain sendiri. Ahh, Baekhyun pasti bangga sekali punya kekasih seperti itu"

"Ak-"

"Hai Kyung! Hai Sehun!" sapa Joonmyun memotong ucapan Sehun. Dan Sehun langsung mendeathglare Joonmyun yang datang tiba-tiba. Pada waktu yang tidak tepat pula.

"Hai Joonmyun hyung! Mau berangkat bersama?" tawar Kyungsoo. Joonmyun mengangguk senang.

_'Ck, dasar pengganggu'_ batin Sehun jengkel

**-Confession-**

"Hyung" panggil Sehun pada seorang lekai bertubuh jangkung dan bermata elang yang tengah duduk santai di bangku kelas dengan kedua tangan yang memegang sebuah buku

"Hn"

"Hyung, bisa bantu aku tidak?" Tanya Sehun seraya mendekati Kris

"Hn"

"Yak hyung! Jawab yang bennar!" teriak Sehun kesal

Kris memutar bola matanya malas. Beginilah Sehun yang sebenarnya. Kekanak-kanakan, manja. Berbeda dengan kepribadiannya yang sangat dingin.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kris dengan malas

"Bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaan yang benar hyung?" Tanya Sehun memelas

"Memangnya cara yang kemarin tidak berhasil?" Tanya Kris bingung

Pasalnya, ia sudah memberikan cara yang yang menurutnya ampuh untuk menyatakan perasaan. Dengan menulis kata 'Aku mencintaimu' pada sebuah kertas kecil dan menyimpannya di tempat yang biasa orang itu kunjungi. _Well,_ Kris dulu pernah mencobanya dan berhasil. Kenapa Sehun tidak? _'Aish, dia kurang tampan sih'_ batin Kris

Kris memutar bola matanya , ia lalu melempar satu buah kacang ke kepala Sehun. Sehun sendiri tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tentu saja, itu hanya kacang. Hanya kacang.

"Bodoh" gumam Sehun

"Jika kau benar-benar serius padanya. Lawan rasa malumu. Biarkan ia tahu kalau kau selama ini mencintainya. Jadi sampai sekarang Kyungsoo belum tahu kau mencintainya?! Astaga Sehun! Dia bisa di rebut orang lain nanti. Kau mau kehilangan dia? Bla.. bla.."

Sehun terdiam ia tak memperdulikan cerocosan Kris. 'Dia bisa di rebut orang lain nanti', kata-kata itu terus berputar layaknya kaset yang rusak di pikiran Sehun.

Tiba-tiba, Sehun berlari kencang keluar kelas.

"Aish, anak itu!" Kris mendengus kesal, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitas membacanya

**-Confession-**

Kyungsoo tengah menceritakan tingkah laku aneh Sehun belakangan ini pada teman-temannya. Baekhyun dan Tao paling serius mendengarkan. Lay, Xiumin dan Luhan hanya manggut-manggut.

"Itu artinya ada kemajuan" ucap Baekhyun

"Iya. Sebentar lagi kau akan dapat pengakuan" tambah Tao.

"Kuharap juga begitu. Tap-"

"Kyungsoo!" seru Joonmyun dari jauh

Joonmyun berlari mendekati Kyungsoo dan yang lain. Sesekali tubuhnya menubruk orang yang lalu lalang. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihatnya Baekhyun dan Tao menatap jengkel. Lay menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah mendengar suara Joonmyun memanggil Kyungsoo. Padahal bukan dia yang di panggil. Xiumin dan Luhan asyik menyeruput Bubble Tea mereka.

"Ada apa Hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Hosh, hosh, ituhh tadih hosh Sehun menyuruhku hosh untuk memanggilmu hosh" jelas Joonmyun dengan terengah-engah

Kyungsoo langsung berdiri. Tiba-tiba di rasakannya jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia buru-buru pergi mencari Sehun.

Lay mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut saat mendapati Joonmyun tengah memandang kearahnya. Joonmyun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Lay.

"Hai-"

BRUK!

"Lay!"

Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi? Ku beritahu.

Lay Pingsan lho!

**-Confession-**

Kyungsoo terdiam di depan pintu ruangan milik Sehun. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Kyungsoo meraih knop pintu dan membukanya.

"Se…."

Tangan Kyungsoo terjuntai lemas

"…. Hun?"

Kyungsoo terkejutnya. Kedua matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan menyakitkan di depannya. Sehun tengah bercumbu dengan seorang gadis. Sakit. Hati Kyungsoo sakit melihatnya. Tangannya mencengkram kuat dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak. Tanpa sengaja, mata Sehun menatap kearahnya dan langsung terkejut. Kyungsoo berlari pergi. Sehun mendorong tubuh gadis itu dengan keras, hingga tersungkur ke belakang. Sehun mencoba mengejar Kyungsoo. Namun sia-sia. Kyungsoo sudah pergi sangat jauh. Sehun terjatuh lemas.

"Mianhae Kyungie hyung. Jeongmal mianhae. Saranghae hyung" gumam Sehun dengan lirih

**-Confession-**

Sudah tiga hari lamanya semenjak kejadian itu. Kyungsoo mengabaikan Sehun. Selama itu, Kyungsoo menjauhi Sehun dan menganggap seolah-olah Sehun tidak ada. Kyungsoo akui itu sangat sulit di lakukan, menganggap orang yang kau cintai tidak ada. Itu sangat sulit dan menyakitkan.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sekali-sekali biarlah melakukan ini. jangan Sehun terus yang menganggapnya tidak ada. Benarkan?

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan di koridor sekolah. Ia ingin menuju perpustakaan. Tapi sebelum sampai disana, tangannya sudah terseret jauh ke atap sekolah. Kyungsoo tahu itu adalah Sehun. Dan dari cengkraman kuat Sehun. Ia tahu, Sehun sedang marah sekarang.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku, huh?!" bentak Sehun seraya mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ke dinding atap sekolah

Kyungsoo meringis. Sehun mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Berani sekali kau menjauhiku, mendiamiku Selama tiga hari! Kau mau ku hukum huh?!" bentaknya lagi

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun. Tangannya yang mungil terkepal kuat.

"Aku hanya tiga hari mendiamimu! Bukan sebulan atau setahun!" bentak Kyungsoo membalas Sehun.

Sehun hendak memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo langsung menepisnya kasar.

"Kau tidak tahu Sehun! Kau yang terlalu sering mendiamiku! Kau yang tak pernah menganggapku! Tidak tahukah kau aku terluka!" Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya,

"Hiks aku mencintaimu hiks Sehun! Mencintaimu hiks, tapi kau tidak pernah hiks menganggapku ada hiks. Kau selalu mengabaikanku hiks aku lelah menjadi bonekamu terus hiks. Bunuh aku saja kalu begitu hiks!"

Sehun terdiam. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil nan rapuh milik Kyungsoo.

"B-benarah itu hyung?" Tanya Sehun

"Hiks, apa aku pernah hiks berbohong padamu hiks?"

Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo,

"Kalau begitu, aku juga mencintaimu, Kyungie hyung"

Seketika itu juga mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar. Ia menatap Sehun, menyeka air matanya pelan.

"A-aapa?"

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak kau mengenalkan diri, menawarkan pertemanan padaku. Lama-lama perasaanku semakin membesar. Aku mencintaimu, dan sampai saat ini aku menyimpannya. Memendam perasaan ini hingga terasa menyesakkan bagiku. Tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan selain menjadikanmu milikku, hyung. Aku tak ingin orang lain merebutmu dariku. Aku tak ingin kau berpaling dariku"

Isakan Kyungsoo lolos dari bibirnya saat mendengar penjelasan Sehun, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Lututnya terasa lems. Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo lagi, ia menitikan air matanya. Biarkan ia tampak lemah sekarang. Biarkan ia menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bukan Park Chanyeol yang mempunyai taman bermain pribadi. Aku bukan Kim Jongin yang selalu bisa membuatmu tertawa karena leluconnya. Aku bukan Kim Jongdae yang bisa membuatmu terbuai dalam nyanyiannya. Aku bukan Kim Joonmyun yang selalu memberimu boneka Pororo. Aku bukan Kris Wu yang bisa selalu membuatmu nyaman dalam lindungannya. Aku hanyalah seorang Oh Sehun, dengan sejuta kekuranganku. Tapi kau harus tahu hyung,. Cinta ku ini tulus untukmu. Hanya untukmu"

Tangis Kyungsoo pecah seketika. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu menatap lembut Kyungsoo yang menangis hebat.

"Hyung, maukah kau memaafkanku dan menerima cintaku yang terlambat ini?" Tanya Sehun dengan penuh pengharapan

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam tangisnya. Dan Sehun lagi-lagi memeluknya.

"Saranghae jeongmal saranghae, Kyungie hyung" ucap Sehun sembari mengelus lembut surai coklat

"Nado hiks, nado saranghae, Sehunie"

Tanpa mereka sadari, lima pasang mata sedari tadi menonton kejadian pilu nan romantis antara Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"So Sweetnya" gumam Baekhyun dan Tao

"Aku tidak menyangka Sehun begitu romantis. Aku sungguh iri pada Kyungsoo" ucap Luhan sembari mengelap air matanya yang menetes dengan tissue. Xiumin mengusap-ngusap pelan punggung Luhan, ia juga membenarkan perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Hei Kyungsoo!" seru Lay tiba-tiba. Baekhyun, Tao, Luhan, dan Xiumin langsung melotot pada Lay. Sehun dan Kyungsoo menoleh dan terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun, Tao, Xiumin, Lay, dan Luhan tengah mengintip di balik pintu. Keculai Lay yang sekarang malah berdiri. Lay bahkan tidak memperdulikan bisikan-bisikan dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Dengan tidak elitenya, Lay malah merusak suasana romantis yang sedang tercipta –Yang kini sudah hancur. Baekhyun, Tao, Luhan, dan Xiumin saling berpandangan sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya…

"LAY!"

**The End**

Apa lagi ini? FFnya gaje banget, gajelas, ganyambung, OOC banget, Humor failed. Bunuh aja aku, Bunuh aja! *Frustasi

Bagaimana readersnim? Kalian pasti kecewa ya? Well, aku nyelesain ini tadi malem dengan penuh kendala *ngantuk*, coba aja ga lupa, pasti publishnya cepet. Ampunilah author yang cantik ini readers *bow

Fic ini sebenernya punya clue clue gitu untuk pasangan Kyungsoo di chapter berikutnya. Kalau readers teliti, pasti tahu deh siapa pasangan untuk chapter berikutnya.

Readers: Gaperduli

Author: Oh gitu ya *pundung

Readers: Yee, malah pundung. Cepet selesain ni Fanfic. Jangan lama banget publishnya.

Author: Emang nungguin ya ni FF? *puppy eyes

Readers: Ga juga tuhh -_-

Author: Golok mana Golok!

Back to Topic,

Ohya, Author ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada readers yang sudah baca fic ini. Author ga bisa publish cepet, karena author sangat sibuk dengan sekolah dan sekarang author juga tengah terserang penyakit. Author gatau lamanya gimana, entah itu 2 minggu baru publish atau lebih. Sebisa mungkin Author bakal completen fic ini lalu lanjut dengan sequel perchapternya. Author gamau ngecewain Readers. T_T

Lagian juga, Author udah punya projectnya. Covernya udah, judul untuk masing-masing couple juga udah di tentuin. Author cuma tinggal nulis ceritanya. Tapi masalahnya, Ide cerita Author itu datengnya ga cepet kayak kereta Api. Maklumi saaja ya, soalnya mencari ide dan netepin plot itu susah lho ya.

Segitu aja kali ye cuap-cuapnya. Kalau mau Tanya, ngasih saran atau kritik, Review aja atau ga PM author. Jangan malu-malu singa ya, Author terima semuanya kok. Untuk Siders, makasih udah baca, tapi sempetin Review dong yahh :D :D. Silahkan menunggu chapter berikutnya,

* * *

**~Balasan Review:**

**Kyungmin2115: **Annyeong juga :D,

Keren? Bisa aja ahh, jadi malu (^_^)

Hahaha iya, aku juga suka banget baca fic KyungsooxEveryone.

FF ini bakal terus lanjut kok, makasih udah ngeripiu ya :D :D

**Briesies:** Iyah kok, Author udah sbar banget *ngelapairmata

KriSoo ya? OkOk siap, tapi nanti ya. Hehehe

Makasih udah ngeripiu :D :D

* * *

Thanks banget buat yang udah baca dan Review, Author cinta kalian *tebarkiss *Readersmuntah

Sampai jumpa lagi di Chapter berikutnya! Bye! Jaljayo! Jaa! :D :D :D


	3. Destiny (SuDo Version)

**Title: **Destiny  
**Author:** Fujiwara Yumi a.k.a Jung Hye Sang  
**Main Cast: **Do Kyungsoo & Kim Joonmyun a.k.a Suho (EXO)  
**Support Cast: **EXO  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School Life, a little bit Comedy  
**Length: ** Short Fic  
**Disclaimer: **Alur cerita sepenuhnya milik Author, Cast milik keluarga mereka masing-masing.  
**Warning: **Yaoi! BoyxBoy, Shounen-ai, AU, OOC, GaJe, Abal-abal, Typo, dan berbagai macam lainnya

**Don't Like!**

**Don't Read!**

**To Readers,**

**Enjoy, and Please Review!**

**Happy Reading! :D :D**

**.**

**.**

**-Destiny-**

**.**

**.**

**Kau tak bisa melarikan diri..**

**Karena kau adalah Takdirku..**

"Suho hyung!" Panggil seorang namja bertubuh mungil dan bermata bulat pada sang ketua OSIS KyungSang High School. Kim Joonmyun atau akrab di sapa Suho. Suho berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Yo! Kyungie, ada apa?" Tanya Suho seraya merangkul bahu sempit milik namja bernama lengkap Do Kyugsoo. Kekasih Suho.

"Kris hyung akan mengadakan reunion minggu depan, kau mau datang, hyung?"

Suho Nampak berfikir, "Mungkin. Kau tahu aku sangat sibuk 'kan?"

"Ya ya ya, kau memang selalu sibuk, ketua Osis" cibir Kyungsoo sembari mempoutkn bibirnya lucu.

"Kenapa kau cemberut begitu? Kajja, kita ke kelas" ajak Suho

"Shireo! Kau saja yang pergi duluan" Kyungsoo ngambek, Suho malah tersenyum manis.

"Aihh BabySoo ku, lucu sekali jika sedang marah ya?" goda Suho lalu mencubit gemas pipi Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan wajahnya yang tertekuk.

"Ayolah baby, aku janji akan datang. Jangan marah ya?" rajuk Suho seraya mengecupi punggung tangan Kyungsoo yang lembut dan wangi.

"Hiyakkss, itu menggelikan Hyung! Aku pergi" Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari Suho dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan sang Guardian yang kini Nampak kesal.

"Yak! Baby Soo!"

**.**

**.**

"Soo, Kyungsoo! Sadarlah Kyungsoo!" seru Luhan sembari mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak menggubrisnya, namja itu menatap lurus kearah pertandingan basket di depan matanya dengan tatapan kosong.

"OMO, Luhanie! Kau mau dia pusing?! Lepaskan!" titah Xiumin dengan cemas melihat Kyungsoo yang di guncang-guncangkan oleh Luhan.

Luhan seakan menulikan pendengarannya, ia terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak sadar-sadar. Ia tetap diam walaupun teriakan dari penonton yang melihat pertandingan basket begitu memekakan telinga. Maka dari itu, Luhan berusaha menyadarkan Kyungsoo.

Xiumin menepuk bahu Baekhyun yang berada di sebelahnya. Mencoba mencari bala bantuan.

"Apa sih hyung? Biarkan saja begitu. Kyungsoo tidak akan mati"

Tak putus asa, Xiumin menoel Tao yang duduk di depannya.

"Aihh, Xiumin ge. Tidak lihat aku sedang serius begini? Jangan ganggu aku" Tao terus focus menonton pertandingan.

Xiumin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo, menjauhkannya dari Luhan. Mata Kyungsoo nampak semakin membulat karena shock di guncang-guncangkan oleh Luhan.

"Lihat! Kau membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan bukan?!" omel Xiumin pada Luhan yang kini tengah menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Lalu tiba-tiba Baekhyun berseru histeris saat melihat seorang pemain yang berhasil memasuki bola ke ring, "Lihat-lihat, bukankah itu Park Chanyeol?! Pangeran Happy Virus itu 'kan?!

Tao dan Luhan terlihat bersorak kegirangan, tangan mereka masing-masing mengangkat sebuah banner yang di tujukan untuk seorang pangeran tampan dari sekolah mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol?.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Luhan dan Tao yang histeris. Xiumin dan Kyungsoo nampak cuek saja. _Well_, mungkin itu hanya berlaku untuk Xiumin. Karena kini Kyungsoo sedang menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya tengah memerah dan terlihat senang. Bibir kissablenya tersenyum sendiri mengingat bahwa ia dan Chanyeol sebenarnya bersahabat. Dan ia sangat bangga pada Chanyeol yang berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

Tengah asyik-asyik tersenyum, Kyungsoo di kejutkan dengan tepukanyang terbilang keras di bahunya dari belakang.

"Baby Soo!" seru Suho si penepuk bahu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas kesal, ia memukul lengan Suho. Lalu menatap tajam Suho yang kini malah cengengesan.

"Kau mau jantungku copot?!" protes Kyungsoo

Suho nyengir, ia melompat ke depan dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Dengan santainya, Suho melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo yang ramping.

_'Ckckck, sebenarnya dia namja atau yeoja? Pinggangnya ramping sekali'_ batin Suho

"Bukankah kau sedang rapat Osis?" tanya Kyungsoo ketus, tapi tak mencoba menyingkirkan lengan Suho yang berada di pinggangnya.

"Memangnya Baby Soo pikir, rapat Osis itu perlu berapa jam?" tanya Suho seraya menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di tengkuk Kyungsoo, sehingga namja bertubuh mungil itu menggeliat geli.

"Hei! Jangan berbuat mesum disini!" tegur Xiumin dengan wajah yang sangat datar nan tajam. Suho terkekeh, sedangkan Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan dua tangan karena malu.

**.**

**.**

"Baby Soo, aaa~" pinta Suho sembari menyuapkan sebuah Strawberry pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tersenyum setelah melahap Strawberrynya.

Mereka sedang berada di kantin. Keadaan kantin sangatlah sepi. Hanya ada mereka dan para pemilik Stand. Sedangkan siswa-siswa lain masih menonton pertandingan basket.

Awalnya Kyungsoo tak mau ikut ajakan Suho untuk pergi ke kantin. Tapi saat mendengar kata Strawberry, ia langsung mengangguk antusias.

"Eh, ada noda di bibirmu" ucap Suho sembari menunjuk sudut bibir Kyungsoo yang nyatanya tidak ada noda apapun.

"Modus" tukas Kyungsoo

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" elak Suho lalu menoel-noel dagu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo diam. Suho berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Namja tampan itu memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, dan tanpa sengaja bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Suho.

"Huwaaa!"

DUAK!

BRUKK!

"Aww, yak, Baby Soo! Appo!" ringis Suho dengan tangan yang mengusap-ngusap bokongnya yang mencium lantai karena di dorong keras oleh Kyungsoo

"Hehehe, mianhae" Kyungsoo memasang cengiran lebarnya. Suho langsung Sweatdropped.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mengelap peluh yang membanjiri wajah tampannya. Pertandingan basket tadi benar-benar menguras tenaganya, walau begitu ia senang. Karenanya lah, sekolahnya menjadi juara satu lagi dalam Olimpiade Basket antar sekolah. Yah, walaupun hatinya sedikit sakit saat tak sengaja melihat sepasang kekasih yang mengumbar kemesraan di bangku penonton. Kris tiba-tiba datang dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Oi, Chanyeol! Kau makin hebat saja ya" puji kris

"Bisa saja kau" elak Chanyeol

"Hei bro!" sapa Siwon dan pada Kris dan Chanyeol

"Sekolah kita menang lagi ya?! Yuuhhuuu!" seru Taemin, Minho dan Kyuhyun bersorak senang.

Chanyeol mengemas barang-barangnya, lalu menepuk bahu Kris dan tersenyum, "Aku duluan"

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo duduk di bangku kelas, matanya terus memandang ke luar jendela kelas. Berharap Chanyeol akan lewat disana dan melambaikan tangan pada Kyungsoo.

"Hei, Kyung! Kau mau terus disini? Ayo pulang" ajak Luhan di ambang pintu kelas

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Andai Kyungsoo menunggu sebentar lagi, mungkin ia dapat melihat Chanyeol yang melewati jendela kelasnya. Chanyeol tersenyum pahit, mendapati Kyungsoo sudah pulang. Ingatannya kembali pada saat melihat Kyungsoo dan Suho di bangku penonton yang terlihat sangat mesra sekali.

Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Perasaan untuk memiliki Kyungsoo Nampak sudah runtuh dan hancur seketika. Seberapa besarpun ia mencoba, Kyungsoo tak dapat ia miliki. Kyungsoo sudah bersama Suho. Menjalin hubungan terikat dan saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Chanyeol mencintai Kyungsoo, tapi ia tak mau menjadi penghancur hubungan orang. Melihat kenyataan yang seperti itu, Chanyeol berfikir, Kyungsoo hanya di takdirkan untuk Suho.

**.**

**.**

Suho menatap lembaran-lembaran kertas dan beberapa dokumen di depannya dengan bosan dan malas. Betapa melelahkannya menjadi ketua Osis. Waktu untuk bersenang-senang habis dipakai untuk menyelesaikan tugas Osis yang kian hari kian banyak. Tak ada habis-habisnya.

Suho mengusap wajah tampannya perlahan, ia merasa sangat lelah sekali. Dulu, ia pikir menjadi ketua Osis sangat menyenangkan. Tapi ternyata, menjadi ketua Osis itu jauh dari kata menyenangkan, setidaknya ada, yeah, sedikit sih.

Suho melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak mengenaskan di karpet hijau milik Osis. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk ke lantai. Alisnya saling bertautan, dahinya berkerut. Ada yang aneh. Ya, Suho merasa aneh. Tapi dia tidak tahu itu apa. Suho mencoba berfikir keras.

1

2

3

"Astaga! Kyungsoo tidak menghubungiku!"

**.**

**.**

Keajaiban di hari selasa. Secara kebetulan, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bertemu di jalan. Dengan tujuan yang sama. Sekolah.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Kyung" ucap Chanyeol seraya tersenyum

"Nde, aku juga Chanyeol. Rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Padahal kita satu sekolah" Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap senyum lima jari milik Chanyeol.

Benar, mereka memang satu sekolah. Tapi kenapa tidak pernah bertemu? Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol memang berbeda jurusan dan kelas. Kyungsoo jurusan Vokal dan memasak di kelas khusus 3-1 di lantai 2. Chanyeol jurusan Dance dan Olahraga, terutama Basket kelas khusus 3-4 di lantai 3 berbeda gedung. Suho jurusan Perkantoran dan Vokal kelas khusus 3-2 di lantai 3, satu gedung dengan Kyungsoo.

Sebab itu lah, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sangat jarang sekali bertemu. Mungkin ini adalah yang kedua. Setelah bertemu di pertandingan basket kemarin. Walaupun hanya saling bertatapan.

"Ku dengar, kau berhubungan dengan Suho hyung ya?" tanya Chanyeol agak gugup

"Ya. Sudah dua tahun. Hahaha, ku pikir janjinya dulu hanya janji palsu anak umur 4 tahun. Tapi ternyata dia memang benar-benar serius"

Chanyeol tersenyum, kali ini senyumannya sangat lembut dan tulus. Bukan senyum pahitnya tempo hari. Hatinya tak merasakan sesak lagi. Ia malah merasa senang dan bahagia saat mengetahui Kyungsoo juga begitu bahagia menjalin cinta dengan Suho. Sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Ya. Buktinya kau miliknya 'kan? Kau tahu takdir Kyung? Cinta itu takdir yang tidak pernah kita duga dan sadari, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Ingat, jodoh ada di tangan Tuhan. Tuhan memberikan jodoh kepada kita walaupun kita tidak akan pernah tahu siapa jodoh kita, entah itu orang pilihan sampai orang-orang yang tidak kita duga sama sekali. Cinta itu pilihan yang ditentukan takdir,"

Chanyeol tersenyum, begitu juga Kyungsoo.

"Kita bisa saja memilih untuk mencintai, tapi kita tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai kalau takdir berkata lain. Kita bisa saja memilih orang untuk menjadi subjek cinta kita tertuju, tapi tidak akan pernah menyatu dengan subjek itu kalau takdir berkata lain. Kita bisa saja memilih untuk tidak mencintai, tapi kita tidak bisa menolak takdir yang mengirimkan kita subjek untuk dicintai dan mencintai kita. Jadi sekali lagi, cinta itu takdir bukanlah pilihan" cerocos Chanyeol

Kyungsoo meninju bahu Chanyeol pelan, "Tidak ku sangka, Park Chanyeol yang dulunya sering mengompol bisa sepuitis ini" cibirnya

"Yak-"

"Kyungie! Eh, Chanyeollie!" seru seseorang dari belakang mereka

Sontak saja, kedua lelaki yang berbeda tinggi itu berbalik. Dan terkejut saat melihat Suho yang melambaikan tangannya pada mereka. Suho mengecup pipi Kyungsoo sekilas dan member pukulan kecil pada bahu Chanyeol sebagai tanda salam. Chanyeol meringis, sudah dua kali bahunya menjadi korban tinju dan pukulan.

"Whooaa, kau jadi tinggi ya, Chanyeollie? Aku merasa terhina" Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya saat menyadari tingginya dan tinggi Chanyeol sangatlah jauh berbeda.

Chanyeol menoyor kepala Suho. Suho langsung melotot. Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Makanya, minum susu yang banyak. Kau dulu susah sekali minum susu sih, hyung. Jadi pendek 'kan?" ejek Chanyeol dengan santainya

"Yak! Aku juga pendek, YeolYeol! Jangan mengejek!" protes Kyungsoo tak Terima

"Ya, Baby Soo, kau benar. Kau juga memang pendek, lebih pendek dariku" ujar Suho membenarkan dengan tenangnya. Tak perduli kini Kyungsoo tengah mengeluarkan aura gelapnya.

Hening. Tak ada suara apapun, Suho dan Chanyeol hanya berdoa dalam hati. Semoga Kyungsoo tak membunuh mereka berdua. Lalu..

1

2

3

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Kim Joonmyun! Jangan lari kalian berdua!"

Chanyeol dan Suho langsung berlari dengan cepat. Dan Kyungsoo berusaha mengejar mereka dengan susah payah.

Nampak bahagia sekali bukan? Walaupun awalnya Chanyeol merasa sedih, tapi ia sekarang sangat senang. Kedua sahabat sejak kecilnya terlihat bahagia menjalin hubungan mereka. Ya, kedua sahabatnya. Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Joonmyun. Sepasang sahabat yang kini malah menjadi sepasang kekasih dan memang di takdirkan untuk bersama. Dengan Chanyeol sebagai sahabat terbaik mereka.

**Because Kyungsoo is Suho Destiny**..

**.**

**.**

**~ Flashback On ~**

Di Sebuah Playgroup, Nampak tiga bocah laki-laki yang sedang memperhatikan satu ayunan kosong di taman, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Yang satu bermata bulat, yang satunya berwajah malaikat, dan satunya lagi bertelinga sedikit lebar. Mereka adalah Do Kyungsoo, Kim Joonmyun dan Park Chanyeol.

"Aku dulu yang naik ya?" tanya Chanyeol kecil

"Tidak boleh, Kyungie dulu. Chanie hyung dan Cuho hyung yang dolong ayunannya" ujar Kyungsoo kecil dengan logat cadelnya

"Kenapa Kyungie telus?" tanya Suho kecil sedikit jengkel

"Memangnya kenapa? Cuho hyung dan Chanie hyung cudah belmain ayunan kemalin. Cekalang gililan Kyungie. Eh, yah, ayunannya jadi di pake olang lain kan"

Kyungsoo kecil menundukkan kepalanya sedih saat melihat seorang anak perempuan sudah lebih dulu menduduki ayunan.

Suho kecil mendekati Kyungsoo kecil, dan mengecup pipi bocah laki-laki bermata bulat itu, "Kyungie jangan belcedih. Nanti, kalau cudah becal, Cuho hyung belikan Kyungie sebuah ayunan yang besal sekali. Dan nantinya, Kyungie dan Cuho hyung akan hidup bahagia cepelti eomma dan appa" jelas Suho kecil berusaha menghibur

"Lalu Chanie bagaimana hyung?" tanya Chanyeol kecil Nampak sedih karena namanya tak di sebut

"Chanie jakan menjadi cahabat telbaik Cuho hyung dan Kyungie. Kita tidak akan belpicah. Nde, Kyungie jangan cedih lagi, alaceo?" tanya Suho

Kyungsoo kecil mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum, "Alaceo"

"Cuho hyung, minum cucu dulu canah!" titah Chanyeol

"Chileoyo! Hyung mau dicini caja belcama Kyungie. Lebih baik Chanie yang meminum cucu, agal nanti Chanie jadi tinggi cepelti Cuho hyung" ujar Suho

"Baiklah, Chanie minum cucu dulu, ya. Jangan main duluan. Tunggu Chanie"

Suho kecil dan Kyungsoo kecil mengangguk. Chanyeol berlari memasuki Playgroup. Menacri-cari Kim Ajhuma agar memberinya sebotol susu coklat supa bisa cepat bergabung bersama Suho dan Kyungsoo.

"Uhm, hyung janji akan belcama Kyungie telus?" tanya Kyungsoo kecil agak ragu

Tangan Suho yang mungil menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo yang lebih mungil.

"Cuho hyung beljanji. Hyung akan celalu belcama Kyungie. Celalu, celalu, dan celalu" ujar Suho meyakinkan

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan yang satunya. Menyodorkan kelingking mungilnya.

"Yakcok?"

Suho tersenyum. Ia menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Kyungsoo

"Yakcok" ucap Suho mantap

**~ Flashback Off ~**

Jika memang ditakdirkan bersama. Kedua orang yang saling mencintai pasti akan bersatu. Tidak perduli betapa sulitnya mereka berjuang dan berkorban. Pada akhirnya, mereka pasti akan bersama dan menjalin kisah cinta yang bahagia. Semoga.

**The End**

FF ini semakin gaje. Mian lama apdet lagi. Jika ada Typo, maaf maaf saja, soalnya males buat baca ulang. :P

FF ini mungkin akan di lamaaaaaa sekali di apdet *udah berpa kali ngingetin, mengingat Author sangat sibuk dan ga aptudate. Berbekal internet yang Cuma satu minggu doang. Jadi mungkin akan lama sekali chapter2 berikutnya apdet.

Bukan berarti Author akan membiarkan FF ini. Author pastikan FF ini akan terus berlanjut sampai finish dan mempunyai Sequel dari masing-masing chapter.

Jika bisa dibilang, anggaplah sekumpulan fic ini adalah sebuah Prolog atau Teaser atau Trailer atau apalah itu namanya terserah.

Dan Author sedih sekali, moderate Reviewnya kehapus gegara temen Author yang iseng ngotak ngatik computer orang *kesel. Jadi gabisa baca review kan, huhuhuhuh. Maafkan atas kecerobohan ini untuk kalian yang reviewnya kehapus. Dan Author sempet baca Reviewnya tapi sekilas doang. Huwaaaa, kesel banget akuu.

Ayolah Review lagii! Langsung aja ya kalau mau nanya, Author takut ke hapus lagi. Huhuhhuuh.

Gitu aja kali ya? Udah ahh

* * *

**~~Balasan Review~~**

**KyungSoo88:** Hehehe, makasih yaa. KaiSoo, tunggu chapter depan ya. Ngomong-ngomong makasih udah ngeripiu :D :D

* * *

Hiks, cuma satu, yang laennya kehapus. Huwwaaaaa, T_T

* * *

BTW, Thanks buat yang udah baca, Review lagi atuh yaaa! :D :D :D

Di antosnya! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! *tebarKiss, *Readersmuntahlagi


	4. Marry With Me? (ChanSoo Version)

**Title: **Marry With Me?  
**Author:** Fujiwara Yumi a.k.a Jung Hye Sang  
**Main Cast: **Do Kyungsoo & Park Chanyeol (EXO)  
**Support Cast: **EXO  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, a little bit Comedy, terserah kalian aja maunya gimana(?)  
**Length: **Short Fic  
**Disclaimer: **Alur cerita sepenuhnya milik Author, Cast milik keluarga mereka masing-masing.  
**Warning: **Yaoi! GS!, AU, OOC, GaJe, Abal-abal, Typo, dan berbagai macam lainnya

**Don't Like!**

**Don't Read!**

**To Readers,**

**Enjoy, and Please Review!**

**Happy Reading! :D :D**

**.**

**.**

**Beginning**

Park Chanyeol. Direktur Utama di Park's Corp. Umurnya 24 tahun. Di sofa rumahnya yang megah. Chanyeol terduduk dengan wajah tampannya yang di tekuk. Kedua tangannya disilangkan kebelakang kepala. Dan kepalanya menyender di kedua tangannya. Mata hitam kelamnya terpejam rapat.

Suara deritan pintu yang terdengar tak membuatnya terbangun. Chanyeol masih memejamkan matanya hingga akhirnya Park Min Mi Sekretarisnya menampakkan wajahnya dibalik pintu berhiaskan berlian milik Chanyeol.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau menemui gadis itu?" Tanya Min Mi sambil mendekati Chanyeol

"Untuk apa? Ayahku sudah melamarkannya untukku. Hanya tinggal menunggu acara pertunangan saja 'kan?"

Min Mi mendengus kesal, ia menarik tangan Chanyeol, hingga pemuda tampan itu terbangun.

"Enak sekali kau berkata seperti itu. Cepat temui dia, agar dia juga bisa mengenalmu. Jika kau tidak menemuinya sekarang. Saat akan bertunangan dia pasti kan terkejut dan kabur. Cepat temui dia sana!" titah Min Mi dengan bentakan

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk malas. Ia beringsut menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap menemui calon tunangannya yang ia ketahui bernama Kyungsoo. Yang ia tahu juga, Kyungsoo masih bersekolah. Umurnya saja baru 17 tahun. Pertunangan ini memang Ayahnya yang merekomendasi. Ayahnya bilang, "Umumu sudah tua. Dan sudah seharusnya kau menikah". Dan Chanyeol pun hanya bisa menyetujuinya.

**.**

**.**

**First Met**

Chanyeol menemui Kyungsoo di sekolah. Ia berniat akan mengajak Kyungsoo makan siang bersama. Namun sedari tadi ia tak menemukan Kyungsoo, hingga akhirnya sesosok gadis bertubuh mungil. Dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat satu. Serta wajahnya yang cantik dan imut membuat Chanyeol terpana.

Mata hitam kelam milik Chanyeol melirik kearah name tag gadis itu. Nama **Do Kyungsoo** membuatnya tersenyum miring atau bisa dibilang menyeringai. Ia bergerak untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang siswa mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Sial" desis Chanyeol

Chanyeol menyeringai saat melihat Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sebentar lalu pergi melewati siswa tadi. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati siswa yang bername tag **Kim Myungsoo** yang kini tengah berdiri dengan wajah masam.

"Loser" bisik Chanyeol saat melewati Myungsoo

Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah toko kue. Ia tersenyum kala melihat Kyungsoo yang mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya karena kesal saat melihat harga sebuah Brownies Tiramisu Marble yang menurutnya sangatlah murah itu. 500.000 ribu dikatakan murah oleh Chanyeol? Kaya sekali dia.

"Mau membelinya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara baritone Chanyeol. Ia memicingkan matanya pada Chanyeol sedikit curiga.

"S-siapa kau?"

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya yang terbilang besar, "Kenalkan. Aku Park Chanyeol. Calon tunanganmu"

Satu detik kemudian, setelah Chanyeol mengenalkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri.

**─Pingsan.**

**.**

**.**

**Disappear & Afraid**

Satu hari setelah hari itu ─Kejadian dimana Chanyeol dengan tenangnya mengatakan kalau dia adalah Calon tunangan Kyungsoo─ ia tak lagi menemukan Kyungsoo di sekolahnya maupun di depan toko kue kemarin.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sedikit kesal saat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan takut. Padahal memang benar 'kan kalau dia itu calon tunangannya Kyungsoo? Kenapa gadis itu malah pingsan? Dan terbangun dengan wajah **Shock** saat Chanyeol adalah orang yang pertama kali ia lihat.

Saat pulang kerumah, Chanyeol terus saja bertanya pada dirinya sendiri 'Apakah aku seperti monster?'. Karena merasa tidak puas dengan jawabannya sendiri yang berkata 'Tidak' dengan sangat mantap. Chanyeol pun bertanya lagi kepada Maidnya, Bodyguardnya, Min Mi dan bahkan kedua orang tuanya, dan jawaban mereka sama dengan jawaban Chanyeol 'Tidak'. Lalu kenapa Kyungsoo takut dan menghilang?.

Sungguh, Chanyeol sangat kesal dan merasa aneh pada Kyungsoo. Memangnya dia itu monster yang wajib di takuti? Bukan 'kan?.

**.**

**.**

**Engagement Day's**

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat pantulan dirinya di sebuah cermin besar yang berada di kamarnya. Tuxedo hitam dipilihnya. Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan malam itu. Ia juga tersenyum kembali saat melihat Kyungsoo duduk didekatnya dengan mengenakan dress panjang berwarna merah serta pita besar bewarna putih sebagai pengikat pinggang.

"Kau cantik" puji Chanyeol saat mendekati Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah, "T-terimakasih"

"You're Welcome"

Acara pertunangan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berjalan dengan lancar. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak pingsan lagi seperti saat pertama kali bertemu Chanyeol. Bagaimana pun juga, Chanyeol memang benar tunangannya. Wajah Kyungsoo seringkali memerah setiap Chanyeol cari-cari kesempatan untuk memegang tangannya ataupun untuk mengecupi pipi gembilnya. Andaikan ibunya dan ibu Chanyeol tak berada di dekat mereka yang tengah mengobrol dan sesekali melirik kearah dirinya dan Chanyeol. Ia ingin lari dari tempat itu, dan kalau dia ingin dia juga tak mau kembali lagi dan bertemu Chanyeol yang ternyata ─**Sangat Pervert**.

**.**

**.**

**Broken Heart**

Myungsoo menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol yang tengah merangkul tubuh Kyungsoo dengan sangat mesra. Tangan kanannya terkepal kuat saat Chanyeol dengan sengaja mengecup pipi Kyungsoo lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada Myungsoo tak lupa seringaian menawannya.

Myungsoo meremas kaleng soda yang berada di tangan kirinya dengan kuat.

"Sial kau tua bangka" desisnya

**.**

**.**

**I Love Her**

Chanyeol memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang menonton acara televisi dikamar megahnya. Merasa diperhatikan, Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol.

"C-chanyeol Oppa, kenapa memperhatikanku terus? Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit gugup

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo, bibirnya mengecup pelan bibir ranum Kyungsoo. Lalu tangannya bergerak untuk merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Bolehkah aku berkata jujur?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Y-ya" jawab Kyungsoo gugup

"Aku mencintaimu"

**.**

**.**

**Cry**

Hari ini Chanyeol ditugaskan bekerja di jepang. Kyungsoo menangis saat Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia akan berada di jepang selama satu bulan.

Awalnya, Chanyeol menolak keras perintah dari Ayahnya yang memintanya untuk bertugas di jepang untuk sementara. Karena pemuda tampan itu tak mau bepisah dengan Kyungsoo. Tidak terbayang saat ia hidup tanpa Kyungsoo disana. Mungkinkah ia akan mati?

Walaupun sangat sedih, tapi Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tersenyum dan berkata

"Pergilah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Berjanjilah untuk tidak melirik wanita lain disana. Uhhmm, a-aku mencintaimu"

Kata-kata Kyungsoo sukses membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Ia langsung mencium Kyungsoo. Setelah beberapa menit mencium Kyungsoo, Chanyeol langsung memeluk gadis bertubuh mungil itu dengan erat. Menghirup kuat wangi tubuh Kyungsoo supaya ia tidak mati disana karena sangat merindukan gadis cantik itu.

**.**

**.**

**Miss Her**

Hubungan jarak jauh menjadi penghalang Chanyeol untuk bermesra-mesraan dengan Kyungsoo. Saat ini Chanyeol sedang berdiri di balkon Apartementnya di jepang. Ia kemudian berbisik.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Kyungie. Sangat merindukanmu"

**.**

**.**

**Marry With Me?**

Hari ini, Chanyeol pulang dari Jepang. Setelah sampai di bandara, ia langsung pergi menuju rumah Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo yang tengah menyiram bunga.

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang dengan sangat erat. Walaupun dia tahu, Chanyeol-lah yang kini tengah memeluknya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu" bisik Chanyeol lembut nan lirih

"A-aku juga" balas Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa saat Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum senang kala Chanyeol menunjukkan sebuket bunga tulip putih padanya. Kenapa? Karena dirinya sangat suka bunga tulip putih. Dan berharap akan ada seorang laki-laki yang mengajaknya menikah dengan memberikan sebuket bunga tulip putih. Terdengar konyol memang, Tapi

"Marry With Me?" Chanyeol berlutut di depan Uut

Apakah harapan konyolnya itu sudah tercapai? Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. Chanyeol tersenyum dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

**The End**

Akhirnya Update juga ni Fic chap 4 dengan sangat pendek dan singkat sekali. Maaf kelamaan, sumpah ya, ini cerita gaje dan _absurd_ banget gitu, iya ga? Untuk chap ini sangat-sangat membingungkan sekali. Awalnya mau dibuat lucu-lucu gitu 'kan, gokil gila dan semacamnya. Tapi karena tugas sekolah, dan kesibukan lainnya datang dan menghimpit gue. Gue jadi ga fokus, gaada ide, _blank_ dan tiba-tiba dilanda ke-stressan akut(?), gue ga megang-megang keyboard sedikit pun. Gue gatau harus ngapain, bahkan untuk sekedar baca dan ngereview FF author lain pun rasanya gabisa. Gue gatau gue kenapa, *frustasi

Maaf, kalo ada Review yang gue ga bales lewat PM, ataupun untuk sekarang. Gue sedang dilanda Galau dan stress stadium 10. Jadi maaf gabisa bales Review. Reviewers gue juga jadi dikit nih, pada kemane yee? Gue galaaauuuu hiks Hiks :'( :'(

Gue pengen _hiatus_ sebentar boleh kagak?! Tugas sekolah makin numpuk dan pemantapan jadi dipajuin(?). Gue _Shock_ banget pas di kasih tahu wali kelas tentang pemantapan dan jadwal UAS yang makin deket aja. Ampe gue gabisa nafas, Huahh huahhh.

Gue minta maaf banget, baru update berapa chap aja udah _Hiatus_ gini. Tapi mau digimanain lagi? Untuk sekarang dan beberapa bulan ke depan gue harus fokus ke Sekolah aja. hiks, Gue ga boleh ngapa-ngapain, belajar terus menerus. Ntar pala gue pecah pegimana tuh dah ah, Target orangtua gue adalah pengen masukin gue ke SMA Negeri yang nerima nemnya sangat tinggi. Sedangkan gue di SMP Swasta, begitu banyak perjuangan yang harus gue lakukan, gue harus kejar tuh nem dan lulus dengan nilai sempurna. Hiyahh, gue sangat yakin bisa lulus, maka dari itu gue pengen Hiatus dulu untuk sementara dan sangat-sangat fokus pada Sekolah.

Hiks, Huaa :'( :'( :'(, gue garela nih ninggalian kalian dengan FF yang terpaksa di hiatuskan sementara. Gue takut kalian kecewa nih. Maaf banget yaaa,

Gue janji bakal langsung update Chap 5nya, dengan pairing KriSoo. Maaf gue curhat sangat banyak sekali. Gue cuma pengen kalian tahu, biar kalian ga harus cape2 nunggu FF gue yang bakal lama banget Updatenya.

Dengan resmi gue menyatakan kalau gue bakal, jeng jeng jeng jeng! **H-I-A-T-U-S** !. Makasih buat yang udah baca dan Review nih FF gaje gue, semoga nanti kalian semua masih mau baca dan masih mau ngereview untuk kasih semangat gue. Please! maafin gue yang tega menghiatuskan diri, *nangiskenceng

Akhir kata,

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
